My Love
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: A collection of Bat oneshots/drabbles. Sweet moments, sour moments, moments that make you wanna pull your hair out...it's all in here somewhere. I'll gladly take suggestions if you have any! :)
1. U n d e r T h e S t a r s

**A/N:**

**There's nothing to this, really. Just a little short Bat drabble, about 700 or so words. I hope you enjoy despite that. :)**

_**Read, Relish, Review. **_

* * *

"Beck, have you ever thought about running away?"

They're lying side by side in her backyard on a cool summer's evening, gazing out at the stars up above when, after many minutes of silence, she asks him that question. Her voice is so soft that at first he isn't even sure if he heard her in the first place. Yet and still he answers her.

"Running away?" He repeats, confused.

She shook her head. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. It would solve some of my problems."

He smiles a little. "What problems, Cat? Yesterday you were just saying you loved life."

She subconsciously twirls some of her hair between her fingers and sighs. "I just…I don't know. My brother is getting crazier everyday; school's been getting more strenuous lately...I can't help but feel alone sometimes."

He turns on his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he stares at her. "But you're not alone. You've got me, Jade, André, Robbie and Tori."

For no apparent reason, she laughs. "I know, I know. But running away seems like it'd be easier."

He shakes his head. "Aw, c'mon, girl. You're Cat Valentine. You're a sweet, kind and very nice girl. If you ran away everybody would miss you."

She sighs heavily, deciding not to reply.

He reaches out and touches her forearm. "You know you can count on me, Cat. I'm here for you no matter what, got that?"

She turns to face him, smiling. "Thanks, Beck." She then turns back to the sky, the grass crunch slightly underneath her, and then suddenly gasps in delight. "Beck, look! It's a shooting star!"

He sees it glide across the sky at the very last minute and smiles. "Cool."

She claps her hands together and squeals in delight. "Now you've gotta make a wish!"

Beck raises his eyebrows. "Um, aren't we kinda old for that sort of thing?"

Cat sticks out her bottom lip, a small frown forming on her face. "Aw…pretty please, with sugar on top?"

Beck finds that he can't turn down those cute puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay. But only because it's you." He closes his eyes and mumbles a few words under his breath. After opening his eyes again he smiles at her. "Okay, your turn now."

She smiles her biggest smile yet, making his heart flutter. "Kay-kay!" Within seconds her eyes are closed and she's mouthing her own words. As he watches her he can't help but think that she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

Her eyes pop open and she looks at him. "What'd you wish for?"

He playfully nudges her ribs. "You know I can't tell you. Or else it won't come true."

Cat sighs. "If I tell you then will you tell me?"

He shrugs. "Sounds good enough to me."

The next thing he knows she's scooted all the way over to where he's lying in the grass. Before he can blink her lips are on his, kissing him softly.

Beck can't really believe that she's kissing him, but before his mind did anything to make him back out of it, his fingertips are gently going through her hair as he kisses her back tenderly.

To him it's _way_ too early, but after a few seconds they've broken apart and their first kiss comes to an end. Her cheeks are flushed red, and she has a soft smile on her face.

"I guess I just made my wish come true."

Beck stares at her, smiling. "You are amazing."

She giggles, and then gently grasps his hand and intertwines her small fingers with his larger ones. She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs contentedly.

"I love you, Beck." She whispers in her most serious voice.

Beck presses his lips to her forehead. "Love you too, babygirl."

The crickets continue to serenade them as a silence falls over them. Soon after however, she's talking again.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

He gives a low chuckle, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, they are. But they've got nothing on you."

That earns him another kiss.

* * *

**So there's my Bat drabble, or oneshot if you prefer. I could continue, if you want. If so it'd just be a series of short and sweet drabbles. Review! :)**

**-AJ-**


	2. W i s h Y o u W e r e H e r e

**A/N:**

**Hiii! I love writing these little drabbles, the reason being they don't have to be very long as opposed to a chapter of a story. :) Enjoy, and thanks to all who reviewed!**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

_**The stars lean down to kiss you**_

_**And I lie awake and miss you**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**_

_**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**_

_**But I'll miss your arms around me**_

_**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**_

'_**Cause I wish you were here**_

* * *

Cat finds that she can't sleep, no matter what she tries to do. As she tosses and turns under her cotton candy colored sheets she squeezes her eyes shut and tries to do everything she can—counting sheep, humming her favorite song, eating some leftover bibble she managed to stash away in one of her drawers—but absolutely nothing works.

Opening her eyes again she sighs and bites down on her lip as she stares up at the ceiling, hugging Mr. Purples, the giraffe he gave to her on her 15th birthday to her chest.

Honestly, she can't help but miss him. It's been two weeks since he left for Canada with his family to go on vacation, and as a result her heart has a tiny hole in it. As of late her father's been getting a little rough with her, and she just wants to feel Beck's strong and protective arms around her, whispering in her ear that everything would be okay.

As the pale moonlight bounces inside of her room, she looks down at her hands and then immediately regrets it. She immediately remembers how Beck's fingers always perfectly fit in hers, and that memory doesn't make her feel any better, or make her miss her boyfriend any less.

Why did it always seem that the Oliver's vacations were always happening at the wrong time?

She sits up straight in her bed and turns the lamp next to her nightstand on. Her eyes scan over her belongings strewn every which way briefly before landing on her PearPhone. She grabs it and quickly sifts through her contacts for a second or two before finding Beck's number.

Technically, she knew she shouldn't call him. He was more than likely sleeping, seeing as Canada was three hours ahead of California, and it had just hit 12:00 a.m. where she is.

But then again, she misses him so much that before anymore doubt can penetrate her head her finger taps the screen and it's ringing on the other line.

_Rrrring…rrrring…_

"C'mon, pick up, pick up!" She squeals.

_Rrrring…rrrring…_

"Cat?" Beck's deep voice rings in her ears and a smile instantly touches her lips.

"Yay, you picked up!" She exclaims happily, speaking as soft as possible as not to wake her parents.

Beck's voice is tinged with concern along with sleepiness. "Yeah I did. What's up? You okay, kitten?"

She nods, despite the fact that he can't see her. "I'm fine, Beck. I just wanted to talk…is that okay?"

A warm chuckle escapes his lips, sending butterflies through her stomach a mile a minute. "I guess so…but it's pretty late. You don't wanna do this tomorrow-"

"No!" She says quickly, louder than she meant to. "Please, Beck. I _need_ to talk to you."

Her worried tone is enough to wake Beck fully out of his half-sleepy state. She hears a bit of squeaking, and she can only assume that he's sitting up in his bed. "What's the matter, babe?"

She bites her lip again. "It's about my dad. He's been getting angrier lately-"

Beck immediately interrupts her. "Do you need me to fly down there and punch his face in? Because I will if you need me to."

She giggles a little. She loves how Beck is so protective of her. "No, I'm fine. It's just that I feel kinda afraid sometimes."

There's a bit of a pause. "I'm sorry, Cat."

Her brows furrow. "About what?"

"Not being there for you. I should be with you right now, in fact." He sighs heavily. "It's only a few more days, though. Then I'll be back, okay?"

She nods again. "Okay. I really, _really_ miss you, Beck. I wish you were here with me."

He sighs once more. "I miss you too, kitten. Just be a little bit more patient, okay?"

"Kay-kay." She then yawns sleepily.

He chuckles. "Sounds like a certain pretty lady is ready for bed."

"I am kinda tired…"

"Yeah, me too. We had a long day today. But listen, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise, kitten."

Pause. "I love you, Beck."

As he answers, she can imagine his smile. "I love you too, Cat."

She yawns. "Goodnight, _Prince Eric_."

He laughs at the nickname. He knows The Little Mermaid is her favorite movie, and a lot of people say that they look like Ariel and Eric.

"Goodnight, _Ariel_."

Cat giggles as the call ends. She buries herself under her covers, and within minutes her eyelids droop slowly and she's fast asleep, dreaming of her prince.

* * *

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**As many times as I blink**_

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Who doesn't love fluff? Thanks for reading! And in case you couldn't guess, this drabble was based loosely on Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, hence the lyrics. :)**

**Now review, please!**

**-AJ-**


	3. F o r e v e r a n d A l w a y s

**A/N:**

**Did I tell you all that these are in no particular order? So for instance in this next oneshot, Cat and Beck aren't dating. Got it?**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed.**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

"Cat?"

"Huh? Um, no. She's not here."

"Cat, it's me," Beck says quietly as he pushes the door to the janitor's closet open further and steps inside the small room. His heart breaks as he sees Cat, her knees hugged to her chest and her face filled with sadness.

After pushing the door shut he sighs heavily as he walks over and kneels down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly. He knows it's a stupid question, but he also knows that it's the best way to get through to her.

Cat looks down at the floor, sniffling. "No," She replies miserably.

His fingers brush her cheeks as he gently wipes her tears away. As long as he's known her he's always hated to see or sad or cry.

Every time it makes him want to strangle the person for doing it.

Beck sighs heavily as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. "Tell me what happened."

Still sniffling softly, Cat doesn't reply.

Beck tucks some of the hair that fell from her ponytail behind her ear as he studies her face.

"C'mon, Cat," He begins gently, "You can talk to me."

She sighs heavily. "Tori kissed Danny. Or Danny kissed Tori. All I know is that they kissed…" Her bottom lip trembles slightly as she looks up at him.

Beck's mouth drops open in surprise and for a moment he doesn't know what to say.

"You're serious?" He asks.

"I saw them," She chokes out roughly before finally turning her face into his shoulder and crying some more.

Beck rubs her arm comfortingly as anger starts to boil inside of him. He could tell from the first time he met Danny that he was a jerk. And not just because he was secretly jealous of their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Cat," He replies finally as he holds her tightly. "You deserve better than that. From the both of them."

"Thanks," She whispers.

"Do you want me to hit him?" He offers seriously after a moment. "I can hit him for you."

Cat giggles a little as she pulls back to look at him. "No thanks. I'm sure Jade will hurt him enough for the both of us."

He laughs a little as well. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we just…sit here for a little while longer?" She asks almost timidly, her big brown eyes still watery.

"Of course," He answers with a small smile as he leans his head against hers. "We can stay here for as long as you want, Cat."

He then places a soft kiss to the side of her head and settles contentedly against her, both of them sitting in peace as they enjoyed each other's presence.

It's in that moment that Beck resolves that no matter what happens, no matter what life throws at her, he's always going to be there for Cat whenever she needs him. Even if his feelings get in the way, nothing will stop him from protecting her.

If it's humanly possible, he's no doubt going to do it.

Because honestly, she deserves it more than anyone else he knows.

He looks down at her, smiling a little when he sees she's fallen asleep against his shoulder. He kisses her forehead and readjusts their positions so her head is snuggled on his chest.

Yep, he's going to be with her forever.

Forever and always.

* * *

**A/N:**

**D'awww! I thought this was really sweet, even if it was a little on the short side. Besides, Cat's lucky to snuggle up with Beck/Avan. I would give an arm to do that. ;) Review please!**

**-AJ-**


	4. L o v e

**A/N:**

**Woah, two drabbles in a few hours, at least where I live!**

**This is extremely short, but I really wanted to do this sort of drabble. Enjoy!**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

Cat awakes slowly, each of her senses one at a time. First is sight; the bright and warm sunlight that's streaming through the window and into her chocolate brown eyes. The second is smell; the faint scent of cologne and rose petals fills her nostrils, which instantly makes her smile. Third is taste; the kisses of a certain Canadian seducing her the night before was forever burned on the inside of her mouth. That's followed by the sense of touch; the warmth of his body pressed against her own, and the tight arm around her waist—protective, making her feel safe and secure.

And finally there's the sense of sound; Beck's soft and steady breathing in her ear, which immediately confirms that this isn't all a dream.

Cat rolls over and wraps her arms around Beck's chest and drifts back to sleep.

Beck awakes immediately upon feeling movement. His senses slowly adjust as he does in the bed. The warmth of the petite woman in his arms, the faint scent of her jasmine perfume, the sound of her calm breathing, and the sight of her red hair and smooth ivory skin.

He smiles as he rolls over, quickly bringing his mouth to hers, savoring the taste of strawberries and pure sweetness that's going to be with him forever.

As they break apart Cat sighs and falls into his warm embrace.

"Morning, kitten." He murmurs into her hair.

She smiles back. "Morning, babe." She reaches out to run her small hand through his wild black hair. "You look even handsomer than last night."

He chuckles. "Thank you, m'lady." He says in his best British accent, which makes her giggle.

"How do you feel?" She asks as she stretches her arms.

He smiles. "Never better, now that you're with me." He leans forward and pressed his lips to her neck, which elicits a soft moan from her rosy lips. When he pulls away she makes a little whimper.

"You're such a tease, Beck." She says with a small grin, shaking her head.

He laughs and runs his fingertips through her hair. "Well, I try." He then grabs her hand, studying the diamond ring she's wearing. "I like that."

"I like it too," She says softly.

He looks up into her eyes, which are full of love. "Are you happy? I mean, _really_ happy?" He's dead serious as he stares at her.

Cat reaches up and cups his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. "Nothing else could make me happier, Beck Oliver. _No one_ else could make me happier, no matter how much they tried. I love you, and I'm proud to be your wife, even if it's only been 24 hours."

"I love you too," He whispers before leaning forward and covering her lips with his own.

So far, it's the best morning of their lives.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yup, there you have it. Morning after drabble. Hope you enjoyed. Review?**

**-AJ-**


	5. C u t

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

_**Shut your eyes tightly**_

_**Clench your fists 'til they almost bleed**_

_**Cautiously, lightly**_

_**Gently expose what's underneath**_

_**And all you feel now**_

_**Is the scarlet in the day**_

_**Even if it's real**_

_**You can't stay...**_

* * *

She's alone in her room, legs crossed as she sits on her bed. Her parents have gone out to dinner and won't be back until later, and her brother is spending the night at a friend's house. With the exception the nightly news on the TV downstairs, it's completely silent.

She stares blankly at the blade in her hand, a war still raging within her. She's been clean for a month now; the ugly scars have somewhat healed, and she hasn't cut because of her new relationship with Beck. Her friends have been supportive of her every step of the way, Jade and Beck especially.

_Go ahead and do it, Cat. It won't hurt you._

Cat closes her eyes as the devil in her head goads her to go through with it. She knows it's wrong, she knows she can hurt not just herself but others if she does it.

_Do it!_

She lets out a shallow breath and opens her eyes again, surrendering to the voices and the blade as she gently starts to scrape the sharp blade against the pale skin of her wrist. Within seconds it starts to sting and burn like wildfire, and she wants to stop but she knows she can't at this point.

It's the good kind of pain.

The blood oozes out and dribbles down her clenched fist as the pain, both good and bad, increases. She's breathing faster as she scrapes harder and faster. Her heart is beating so fast, and she's starting to feel a little lightheaded.

But that's when something clicks in her brain.

_Cat, stop. Don't do this to yourself. Don't surrender yourself to the devil. He only wants you to lose, not win._

It's a new voice that penetrates her head and pounds in her ears. She doesn't recognize it, but it's soft and warm, not harsh and cold like the other voice.

She realizes that this has to stop— _right_ _now_.

Her eyes fill with tears and she looks down at her wrist. Blood all over, and more still spilling. Cat can't actually believe that she believed the lie and the cruel voice in her head, telling her that to cut again was okay.

What was she thinking? What about Jade, Beck, and the others?

They're the ones who love her, the ones who really care. They need her just as much as she needs them.

She could overcome this. She had to, for the sake of Beck and Jade, but especially for the sake of herself.

"Help me!" She screams at the top of her lungs as she drops the blade. "Please, someone help me!"

Several pairs of footsteps are soon heard bounding up the stairs, and the door bursts wide open.

She soon finds herself looking up into the eyes of her friends' worried faces.

"Help me," She whispers.

Jade picks up the knife at Cat's feet and hurriedly takes it out of the room to throw it away. Tori grabs a towel and walks over to the redhead, wrapping it around her bleeding arm.

"Are the cuts real deep?" André asks his girlfriend worriedly.

"No, thank God." Tori breathes in relief. Soon after Beck walked over, so Tori immediately stepped out of the way and let them talk.

"How could you do this, kitten?" Beck asks as he kneels by the bed and his eyes fills with tears as he looks at her.

"I- d-don't know," She chokes out as tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Beck. The voices in my head, they wouldn't leave me alone."

Beck sighs as he wraps his arms around her neck. "And you were doing so good…" He trails off for a moment and stares at her. "Please, please promise me you'll never do this again, babygirl. We're here for you, okay? You can always count on us."

Her lip trembles. "I promise… but do you still love me after this?"

Beck smiles a little. "Of course I do, Cat. I'll never stop loving you as long as I live."

He then leans forward and presses his lips to hers.

* * *

_**And all you feel now**_

_**Is the scarlet in the day**_

_**Even if it's real**_

_**You can't stay**_

_**No, you can't stay…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review? **

**Song by Brooke Fraser.**

**-AJ-**


	6. F o r b i d d e n

**A/N:**

**Hi! So I decided to continue this! :D Be happy. Omg I hope you like it.**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

The movie credits slowly begin to move down the TV screen, but the two huddled closely together are in no ways giving it any attention.

Cat tries to think but everything is a literal blur in her brain. One minute they were watching The Little Mermaid, like they always did on Friday nights after studying, and the next they're like this—too close for "just friends".

He tenderly brushes some hair away her eyes, his fingertips touching her rosy cheeks. Cat shivers slightly as goosebumps prick her arms.

His touch was warm, so inviting…but she knew he wasn't hers to touch. Yet and still she doesn't move away from him. In fact, she moves closer to him, knowing she's very near to a line she has no right to cross.

She studies his face; his lips are curled in a small smile, but his eyes hold concern for her—something they do often. Not that she minds, because out of all the friends she's had over the years he's the one that cares about her the most…but in times like this, they seem like more than friends.

"Beck…" She begins, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart is beating so fast that she's certain he can hear it. "I can't do this…_we_ can't do this."

"Why not?" He asks in a low voice as his lips gently touch her cheek. The mere feeling of his lips touching her skin sends her heart into arrhythmia. She wants more, bad—but she can't. And Beck knew that. So why taunt her?

"You know why." She replies, trying to keep her voice steady. "You've got a girlfriend, and—"

"Cat, you know Jade and I are drifting apart. Everyone can tell." He says in a bit of an annoyed tone, pacing about the Valentine's small living room.

"What we had is gone…and I only want you. I love you, Cat." Beck smiles at her, and mixed with the look in his eyes, Cat's heart melts. However the war inside of the petite redhead continues to rage on. She simply bites her lip and doesn't reply.

Sure, she had been developing feelings (or no, she always had them, right?) for her good friend, but that didn't mean they had the right to go behind Jade's back, no matter how much they wanted each other. Cat loved Jade, she was that big sister she never had, and even though Jade didn't always show it, Cat knew she loved her back.

Slowly, Cat walked over to him. For the first time as she looked up into Beck's eyes, she felt a little scared. "I can't do that to Jade. Even if you don't love her, you shouldn't treat her like that, Beck."

Beck sighs, pondering her words for a moment. "You're right, Cat…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even suggested anything." He rakes a hand through his hair, an obvious disappointment in his eyes as he heads for the front door.

Cat winces, digging her nails into her palms. She couldn't just let him go. With a squeal she leaps up from the couch, calling out Beck's name desperately.

Beck pauses and stops walking, his hand frozen on the doorknob. He turns around, his lips parting slightly to ask her what she wants—but when a pair of cotton candy tasting lips lands on his, he forgets what he was going to say.

* * *

Cat opens her locker and heaves a sigh as she puts her books in. Her mind is still reeling from last night…she knows that kissing Beck was wrong, but she felt she had to. She couldn't hold it in any longer, her feelings were bubbling over the surface.

But, she still was unsure of how Beck felt about it. After they had broken apart he didn't say anything, he just smiled a tiny bit and left the house—what did that mean? His reaction honestly made her heart hurt, just like it did every time she saw Beck with his arm around Jade.

_Cat, stop it! _She mentally scolds herself. _Just stop, Beck can never be with you._

"Hey, Cat!" The familiar, warm voice hits her ears and she turns around, flashing a bright smile. But, when she sees his arm around Jade, it fades, just the tiniest bit.

"Hi guys!" She closes her locker and bounces up to them.

Jade gives her a curt greeting, whilst Beck reaches out to ruffle her hair. "What's up, kitten?"

Cat freezes, and she has to bite her lip hard to keep from saying anything. Beck only calls her 'kitten' when they're alone, away from Jade. She looks at Beck, and he's not smiling any longer as he realizes his mistake.

"Kitten?" Jade repeats, blinking as she raises her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"So I can't make up a nickname for her?" Beck asks her, much to Cat's surprise.

"It sounds like a _pet_ name." Jade replies, obviously irritated by Beck's reply.

"Babe, chill." Beck kisses Jade quickly on the lips and gives her a half smile, reassuring her that that everything was fine. Cat simply bites her lip and looks away from them.

The days and weeks pass, and they grow further apart. No more studying and watching movies, no more hanging out.

As things stood now, Beck was happy with Jade and vice-versa. They loved each other. Even after breaking up and getting back together for a second time. Cat knew that Friday night oh so long ago was just emotionally driven, there was nothing sincere about what Beck had told her.

She's always liked him, she's always wanted him. But she could never, and will never have him.

He's forbidden, and he's staying that way.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have a suggestion! Review! :D Please and thank you. Also if you have any requests or a drabble you'd like to see, just leave it in a review :)**

**-AJ-**


	7. R a i n d r o p s

**A/N:**

**Hi! Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Enjoy.**

**_Read, Relish, Review._**

* * *

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day…" The redhead quietly sings the familiar tune as she sadly looks out of her bedroom window at the large raindrops falling from the huge grey clouds. There were only a few things in life that could make Cat Valentine sad, and rain was no exception.

Beck, who's sitting on her bed while he finishes up his homework assignment, looks up at his girlfriend as his lips curl into a small smile. "C'mon, Cat. You're not going to sit around and mope all day, are you?"

She sighs heavily, turning to face him with a pout still on her rosy lips. "Yeah I am, because we didn't get to go on our picnic! Stupid rain." She mumbles, folding her arms.

"I still say we can have the picnic inside." Beck tells her as he closes his books and puts them to the side. "How about we do it that way?"

Cat shakes her head, looking back at the window. "Picnics aren't the same inside!" She walks over to him, her red curls swinging. "Beck, can we _pleaseeee_ go outside and have our picnic?" She asks, taking his hand and tugging on it slightly. "I promise you won't get a cold or anything. We could even take umbrellas!"

"But, Cat…" He starts to bring up how it's raining heavily, and how they'll get soaked, and so many other things—but he doesn't. Not with those adorable doe eyes pleading with him and her small bottom lip poking out. She's so damn cute and he doesn't have the heart to turn her down.

"Okay, we can go. And we'll take umbrellas." She squeals, a grin plastering her face as she attacks him with a hug.

* * *

So, what with Cat's bubbling excitement and Beck's futile attempts to calm her down, they had forgotten to take umbrellas. By the time the young couple reaches the park, they're both drenched. Beck has to keep blinking rapidly to keep the water out of his eyes, but Cat isn't even paying attention to the rain. She's just giggling and dragging her boyfriend as they continue their search for a good spot to sit and eat.

"What about over there?" She asks, pointing to one of the many large oak trees nestled in the middle of the park grounds.

"Sure, kitten." He pushes some hair out of his eyes as he follows her to the spot.

"Yay, it's dry under here!" She says happily, placing the picnic basket on the ground and sitting down on a patch of grass. Beck heaves a sigh as he sits next to her, crossing his legs.

"Oops, I forgot to bring the blanket!" Cat cries suddenly, frowning. Beck simply pats her arm and smiles. "It's fine, we don't have to have one."

"But, what are we gonna put our food on?"

"We can just hold them, like this." He reaches in the basket and pulling out one of the two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, taking a bite out of it. "See?"

Cat immediately grins. "Kay kay!" She takes out her own sandwich and takes a bite, glowing despite the dreariness surrounding them. Beck looks at her for a moment, wondering how on earth he was blessed to have such a wonderful girlfriend. He still doesn't understand how people could get irritated with her personality—she was absolutely perfect in his eyes.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" She says, licking the peanut butter from her fingers. Before Beck can answer her, a small belch escapes her mouth. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "Whoops, excuse me."

Beck chuckles. "You're excused. And I was thinking about you, of course. What else would I be thinking about?" Cat's cheeks turn a light shade of red as she looks down shyly. "Ooh, can we have our cupcakes now?"

He nods. "We sure can." As per usual, Cat had baked red velvet cupcakes for them to have for dessert. Beck of course never minds it, seeing as her cupcakes are the absolute best.

Like always Cat manages to get some cream cheese frosting on her nose, and Beck just laughs and wipes it off. The rain is still falling, but that's the least of their worries. Cat sighs contently, her stomach full from their lunch as she lays her head in Beck's lap.

"Wasn't this the best idea ever?" She looks up at him and smiles.

"You mean a picnic in the rain?" He smiles back and runs his fingers through her damp hair. "Yeah, it was. Except we look like we went swimming and forgot to put on our swimsuits."

Cat giggles. "You're silly."

"T-thanks, b-babygirl…ACHOO!" Beck's sentence remains unfinished as a sneeze escapes._ Great…_

"Oh no!" Cat cries, sitting up suddenly. "You're not supposed to get a cold!"

"Kitten, I just sneezed, it's not a…ACHOO!" Beck sniffles, and a small cough passes by his lips. Cat's worried face quickly melts into a tearful frown. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry!" She wails.

"Babe, calm down…" Beck tries to soothe her and reaches for her hand, but she pulls it away. He knows that the situation isn't that big of a deal, but Cat was _very_ sensitive, which was why she was overrating a bit.

"We should've just had the picnic inside, or not had it at all," She continues in a rush, fiddling with her fingers as she stands and starts to walk away from the tree. "And now you're sick! This is all my fault!"

Beck sighs, standing as he goes to follow her. Once again the rain hits his eyelids but now he doesn't really care. "Listen, Cat—"

"First I forget the umbrellas, and then the blanket, then this happens!" She continues as her tears begin to mix with the rain. "I'm such a ditz! I can't do anything right…"

That did it.

He grabs her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Cat! Stop it, just…stop." Without another word he tenderly cups her face, pressing his warm lips to hers. Cat's eyes flutter closed as she kisses him back, her arms winding around his neck. He slides his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer. It's not long after that the couple breaks apart, slightly out of breath.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Cat." Beck assures her, tucking some of her damp hair behind her ear. "Look, you made a few mistakes, who doesn't? And I'm _not_ sick, alright? Just please, don't feel bad and don't cry. You know I hate that."

Cat sniffles but doesn't bother to wipe her eyes. "Kay kay."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "You ready to go home and get out of these wet clothes?"

Cat nods and gets a certain gleam in her eye. "Yeah but do we have to put dry clothes back on?"

Beck raises his eyebrows, grinning slyly. "I knew under all of that adorableness there was some sexiness." He pats her butt playfully and she shrieks. "You'd better run home before the tickle monster gets you."

With a loud scream Cat takes off running in the direction of her house, Beck laughing as he chases after her.

The sun peeks through the clouds at long last, slowly but surely driving the charcoal grey clouds away. Beck and Cat think that after all, their picnic in the rain wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well did you like it? (:**

**-AJ-**


End file.
